


The Fall

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Series: Biohazard Chrisker [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Amnesia Chris Redfield, Chris takes the fall instead of Jill, Chrisker, Infected Albert Wesker, Infected Chris Redfield, M/M, Male/Male, Mpreg, Worried! Wesker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: "It all happen so quick, we were fighting Wesker""And then I was falling for some reason to save Jill right?""Wait who's Jill?""Who am I?""I don't remember"
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Biohazard Chrisker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153028
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only made this because there is barely any works on how Chris instead of Jill takes the fall. Jill is the one that feels betrayed by Wesker betraying S.T.A.R.S. Chris on the other hand doesn't feel anything because he been betrayed but a lot of people and Wesker ended up being his breaking point to not care.

Chris P.O.V

After we got out of the basement were all those B.O.W's were. We started walking to the Libary where Spencer supposed to be. We walk in to find Spencer's dead body next to Albert Wesker. 

"Wesker!" Jill yells in anger

"Jill nice to see you and Chris" Wesker says 

Jill started shooting at Wesker, then I started shooting. He was moving so fast that the bullet couldn't even touch him. I kept shooting at him until I ran out of ammo and then I decided to run up on him with a knife, he then decided to kicked me into the bookcase. Jill kept on shooting him until he got close enough to start fighting while I'm still tryna recover from when Wesker kicked me to the bookcase. I see him grab her by the neck and drag her across a table and then throw her next to the window. I see him pick her up by the neck ready to kill her. 

"No!" I say in horror

I started running to stop him

"Let's finish this" Wesker says ready to kill Jill

I jumped at him and then we fell through the window. To fall to are death's. and all I hear in the background is Jill saying my name and then nothing everything went dark


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert still cares about Chris

Chris P.O.V

*cough cough cough* I can't move everything hurts, everything's blurry. My head hurts so much, what happen?. *cough cough cough* I see someone in black. He is saying something to me, but I cant understand. All I feel is pain, I'm too exhausted to hear what he is saying I'm just gonna go to sleep.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep Ok" I say

I hear him say something, but I fell asleep before I could hear it.

Wesker P.O.V 

"ha"

Did Christopher really think that will kill me. Yeah I may have a few broken bones but they would just heal because of the T-Virus. I hear him coughing, so I slowly got up to see Christopher on the ground bleeding to death.

" What a pathetic way to die Christopher" I say walking up to him

hmm I can't let him die like this. He's to stubborn to die like this. He's was my Lov... never mind that. He used to be my lov... but he's not anymore. I broke his hea... 

*cough cough cough* 

I look at Chris to see him coughing up blood.

"Your not dying on me Christopher!" I yelled

"I'm just gonna go to sleep Ok" Chris says

I see him fall asleep.

"Shit No!" I say 

I picked him up and started running to an abandon Umbrella laboratory. I set him down on one of the beds trying to patch up his wounds, but he's body is in too much damage, if I would of just patch his wounds he would just die because of his body failing. I had to put him in a tank so he can heal.


	3. Healing

Wesker P.O.V

I patched up his wounds put him in a medical tank to heal and he's still dying, from what though. All of bones are healed none of his organs are damage than what. What is killing him?. The only think that can kill him is the G- Virus that's in him, but he took a serum right?. 

"Alright Dearheart I'm gonna check if you still have the G- Virus in you" I say while taking him out of the tank

I takes some blood from him and went to go check on a microscope. While I was looking the microscope there I see the G- Virus and not Anti-Bodies. 

"So he never took the serum for the G- Virus" I say shocked (A/N: He was also in the Raccoon City outbreak instead of Jill. The G- Virus remain asleep in him.)

Then how has he survived this long without needing a serum?. Did the virus decide it wanted to kill the host?, maybe. The G- Virus is supposed to heal the host not kill the host. So then what's killing him. It cant be the G- Virus it has to be something else. I take a look in the microscope again to see some of the T- Virus in it.

"He has the T- Virus in him too" I say shocked (A/N: In the first game lets say he was exposed to the T- Virus from an open wound from the Tyrant and did not mutate like the other guys that were mutated the virus remain asleep in him.)

If those two were mix together that would explain why his body is dying, The T- Virus reverses the G- Virus, so instead of reviving it's it's killing tissue. So I have to modify the T- Virus and the G.

"Ha this is gonna be a lot of work huh Dearheart" I say while looking at Chris

I have to get the files for the T and G- Virus. Went to go look for the T and G- Virus files, look's around the cabinets and finally finds them.

"There it is" I say

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Approximately 10 Hours Later

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I got it" I say while walking over to Chris

"I really hope this work's" I say ready to stab a syringe in him

I grab his arm and slowly put the syringe in him and the neon greyish/blue liquid goes inside him. I check his blood on the microscope again to see see his cells or tissue is healing. 

"Good it worked" I say in relief

"mm ngh" 

I hear that and turn around to see Chris was waking up. I see him open his eyes and see neon greyish/blue eyes. 

" _Christopher" I say_

_"Albert" he says_

_"Yes"_ I ask confuse because he hasn't call me Albert ever since S.T.A.R.S or when we **were** together, but we broke up and all he been calling me is Wesker

"Who's Christopher" He asked confused 

_What happen Albert I can't remember anything" Chris asked me_

_"So you don't remember anything let's say Jill , Claire, S.T.A.R.S?"_ I asked shocked

_"Who's Jill?" Chris asked me confused_

_"Who's Claire"_ _Chris asked me confused_

_"What's S.T.A.R.S"_ _Chris asked me confused_

So now he has amnesia the virus can't heal that, so he doesn't remember Claire his own sister for that matter, he doesn't remember Jill either, S.T.A.R.S, and his own name, but he remembers me.

"Dearheart what do you remember" I asked him

"Well I remember..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris has white hair like his Safari outfit in Resident Evil 5


	4. Amnesia

_Previously_

_"Dearheart what do you remember?" Wesker asked_

_"Well I remember..."_

Nobody's P.O.V

"Well I remember nothing actually I don't even know my own name, it's scares me Albert why can't I remember" I say almost in tear's

"All I remember is you, nothing else why's that Albert tell me _please_ "Chris asked in tear's

"Why'd you call me Christopher" Chris asked confused

"Dearheart the reason you can't remember is because you have amnesia" Wesker said 

"To answer your other question Christopher Redfield is your name" Wesker says in hope to regain his memory

"Christopher Redfield?" Chris says confused

"Does your name ring any bells?" Wesker asks in hope

"No it doesn't" Chris says

"How about Jill Valentine" Wesker asked

"No" Chris says

"Claire Redfield" Wesker asked in hope, Chris will recognize his little sister name

"No who are these people your taking about!?" Chris asked

"Jill was your partner in S.T.A.R.S when I betrayed you and the team" Wesker says (A/N: Wesker still loves Chris, so he decides to tell Chris the truth instead of lying to him.)

"No I don't remember and what do you mean by betrayed me and the team" Chris asked confused

"Christopher please don't I only did it to protect you from Umbrella" Wesker says (A/N: Umbrella threaten to hurt Chris if Wesker didn't do what he was told, so Wesker decided to betrayed S.T.A.R.S and Chris knowing Chris would lose trust in people.)

"Umbrella?" Chris asked confused

"you don't remember them either" Wesker says shocked

"Claire Redfield do you remember her" Wesker asked

"No who's she" Chris asked confused

"She's your baby sister Chris, you took care of her ever since your parents died" Wesker says (A/N: Claire betrayed Chris but Wesker doesn't want to tell Chris that she betrayed him. 'Sorry for people who love Claire. I like her.')

"If I have a baby sister were is she?" Chris asked

"She's not here Chris" Wesker says

"Why's that Albert?" Chris asked

"Because she..." Wesker says before he was cut off by Chris

"D-does she even care about me Albert" Chris asked

. . .

"ALBERT ANSWER THE DAME QUESTION!" Chris yelled

 _"D-d-does she care for me or not"_ Chris asked in a whisper

. . .

" _Albert_ " Chris asked in a whisper almost in tears again

. . . 

"No" Wesker says looking down

Wesker P.O.V

When I said that I looked up to see Christopher in tears.

"Christop..." Wesker says but was cut off by Chris

"Why Albert!" Chris asked

"Why did she betrayed me!" Chris says in tears

"I don't know" Wesker says

"Who else betrayed me Albert tell me" Chris asked

"All of Alpha and Bravo Team in S.T.A.R.S" Wesker says (A/N: All of S.T.A.R.S betrayed Chris, because they hated him for some unknown reason.)

"Who are they" Chris asked

I really don't want to tell him.

"(Alpha Team) Me, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers, Joseph Frost,(Bravo Team) Enrico Marini, Richard Alken, Kenneth J. Sullvan, Forest Speyer, Rebecca Chambers, Edward Dewey, but most of them are dead" Wesker says 

"Who's alive Albert" Chris asked in anger

"Jill, Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers" Wesker says

"Why aren't you with them?" Chris asked

"Because I betrayed them and you" Wesker says

"You may have betrayed me Albert, but your still here with me" Chris says

"You still love me don't you" Chris asked me

"Yes I still love you even though I betrayed you" Wesker says honestly

"Good because I still love you" Chris says

He still loves, he should still hate m... *that thought was cut of when Chris kiss him*

Chris stop's kissing Wesker

"Sorry I didn't mean to kiss you without pro..." Chris was cut off but Wesker kissing him back

"mmm" Chris kissing back 

It was a long passionate kiss. They pull apart needing air

"You don't know how much I miss you Dearheart" Wesker says hugging Chris 

"I miss you too even though I don't remember anything. I still love you" Chris says

"I love you too Dearheart" Wesker Says


End file.
